References to various of vitamin D derivatives are extant in the patent and other literature. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,924 directed to 25-hydroxycholecalciferol; 3,697,559 directed to 1,25-dihydroxycholecalciferol; 3,741,996 directed to 1.alpha.-hydroxycholecalciferol; 3,907,843 directed to 1.alpha.-hydroxyergocalciferol; 3,715,374 directed to 24,25-dihydroxycholecalciferol; 3,739,001 directed to 25,26-dihydroxycholecalciferol; 3,786,062 directed to 22-dehydro-25-hydroxycholecalciferol; 3,847,955 directed to 1,24,25-trihydroxycholecalciferol, 3,906,014 directed to 3-deoxy-1.alpha.-hydroxycholecalciferol; 4,069,321 directed to the preparation of various side chain fluorinated vitamin D.sub.3 derivatives and side chain fluorinated dihydrotachysterol.sub.3 analogs; 4,188,345 directed to a process for preparing fluorinated vitamin D compounds; 4,196,133 directed to 24,24-difluoro-25-hydroxycholecalciferol.